


RWBY Oc's of Mine

by DanganIdiot7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganIdiot7/pseuds/DanganIdiot7
Summary: Just some Oc's I've come up with for RWBY.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	1. #1: Azure Kalason

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This is just a book of Oc's. If that's not for you than okay. If you want to use any of these Oc's then just credit me. That's all. Have a great day/night/afternoon!

**Name:** _Azure Kalason_

 **Age:** _17_

 **Semblance:** _“Psychic Blast”: The user is can create powerful blasts of psychic energy in various ways. The user gives off a purple glow/aura when their semblance is in use._

 **Drawbacks:** _The user’s energy is drained quickly and they are prone to fainting spells. They also get migraines and can, if not careful, blast off their own limbs or the limbs of others. (Because of that the Azure tends to hold back and drag their team down on the battle field + training.) The user also suffers from insomnia._

**Nickname(s):** _Zure, Sleepyhead, Violet, Dum-dum_

**Team:** _TE AL_

 **Weapon:** _Crossbow_

 **Weapon Name:** _“Devil’s Whisper”_

 **Race: Faunus:** _Caspian Sea Wolf_

**Appendage:** _Tail_

**Gender:** _Non-binary_

* * *


	2. #2: Skye Orvik

**Name:** _Skye Orvik_

 **Age:** _18_

 **Semblance:** _“Ignis Invunerabilis”: The user is completely immune to fire and all variations of fire._

 **Drawbacks:** _The user’s body temperature is much higher than others and has a hard time functioning in the cold._

 **Nicknames:** _Mystery girl, Fire Queen_

 **Team:** _S HDW_

 **Weapon:** _Longsword_

 **Weapon Name:** _“Aetherius”_

 **Race:** _Human_

 **Gender:** _Female_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye. I like her name but weapon name is awesome(to me at least). Anyways have a great day/night/afternoon!


	3. #3: Crim Druminn

** Name:  ** _ Crim _ _ Druiminn  _

** Age:  ** _ 17 _

** Semblance: “ ** _ Freeze Breath”: The user breathes out particles of ice/snow/cold air. The user can freeze up to 15 people/things in one breath and can hold their breath for up to half an hour. _

** Drawbacks: ** _ The user’s body temperature on average is lower than 86 _ _ o _ _ C _ _ and gets significantly colder the more they use their semblance. _

** Nicknames: ** **__ ** _ [N/A] _

** Team:  ** _ SH _ _ D _ _ W _

** Weapon:  ** _ Battle-axe _

** Weapon Name: “ ** _ Treachery” _

** Race:  ** _ Faunus: Peregrine Falcon _

**Appendage:** _Wings_

** Gender:  ** _ Male _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crim, He's one of those big, seemingly intimidating people but are actually really sweet and kind. I have no reason for him being like this other than I love characters like this. A huge inspiration for him being like that is Hunk rom Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> Azure is one of my favorite characters. They have one hell of a backstory. That aside, have a great day/night/afternoon! ╰(*°▽°*)╯


End file.
